Bow hunting has gained increasing popularity in the United States and abroad. Bow hunting is suitable for hunting a variety of wild game including deer, elk and bear, for example. Many bow hunters are challenged by the visual acuity and hand-to-eye coordination which is necessary to properly sight an arrow to a target for a successful kill.
Typically, a bow includes a front bow sight which is mounted on the body or frame of the bow and includes a sight pin. A rear bow sight is mounted typically on the string of the bow and includes a transparent peep which may be provided with cross-hairs. Adequate lighting is necessary for a hunter to aim an arrow at a target, as this requires alignment of the sight pin in the front bow sight with the target and alignment of the cross-hairs in the rear bow sight with the sight pin. Therefore, as dusk approaches, a bow hunter must frequently cease bow hunting due to inadequate lighting.
Accordingly, a bow sight is needed which is capable of gathering and focusing light to enable a bow hunter to aim an arrow at a target under low-light conditions.